


Малая Медведица

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, WTF Kombat 2021, coffee shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: «Семейная кофейня ”Малая Медведица”, работаем с 1952».
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Малая Медведица

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Бен выругался и поднял воротник черного пальто. Жаль кашемир, но отказываться от своих привычек в вечно дождливой Англии он не хотел. Переговоры так переговоры, и выглядеть он должен на них достойно. Пусть он и с треском их провалил.

Соло быстро огляделся и приметил крыльцо с открытым еще в такой поздний час кафе. Внешний вид кофейни уже намекал на тошнотворно-сладкий дизайн и концепт заведения. «Малая Медведица» мигала отвратительно-розовым неоном, а лесенку крыльца украшали кашпо с цветами. Серьезно, настоящие цветы посреди достаточно оживленной улочки. Бену никогда не понять этих англичан. Но выбора у него не оставалось, переждать ливень где-то надо было. 

Быстро взбежав по крыльцу в кофейню, Бен встряхнул волосами, и капли наверняка разлетелись по всему небольшому помещению на три столика. За самым дальним из них расположилась парочка посетителей, которые лишь оглянулись на звон дверного колокольчика и продолжили невозмутимо свой разговор. Бен ухмыльнулся и чуть не врезался в тумбу с сахаром, палочками и прочей дребеденью. Черт, эта «Медведица» и правда была слишком малой. 

— Вам предложить кофе или вы зашли так, погромить кафе?

За стойкой стоял рыжеволосый парень, почти ровесник Бена, хмурясь и сложив руки на груди. Веселый фартучек с нелепым рисунком из мишек выделялся ярким пятном на фоне его наглухо застегнутой черной рубашки. И на самом деле этот парень в здешней обстановке выглядел инородно и единственно адекватно. Бену он уже понравился. Но обращаться к себе подобным образом он никому не позволял. 

— Давайте вашу какую-нибудь новинку или спецпредложение, — махнул он ему и кинул сумку на ближайший столик. Обычно в «Старбаксе» это всегда срабатывало. 

— Точно, и никаких особых пожеланий? — парень ухмыльнулся и отправился к кофемашине. Бен проследил, как тот уверенно достал стаканчик. Если бы у Бена и были какие-то предложения, то их явно даже бы не рассмотрели. 

Чтобы на что-то отвлечься, Соло схватил со столика пластиковое меню. Небольшой ассортимент кофе, выпечки и гордая подпись внизу: «Семейная кофейня ”Малая Медведица”, работаем с 1952». Уголок меню предсказуемо был украшен рисунком созвездия. Бен заинтересованно посмотрел на ровную спину баристы, благо фартук не скрывал вид и ниже поясницы. А вид был шикарным, Бен это признал. И что такой парень забыл в подобном заведении? Наверное, его семье как раз оно и принадлежит. 

На стойке стояла банка для чаевых, без всяких опознавательных знаков и милых надписей по типу «Котику на путешествие», как это обычно бывает. И не то чтобы Бен считал это милым, но если бы у баристы был кот, то Бен мог ему что-то и дать. Коту, не парню. Парня он взял бы сам, и можно даже в этом фартуке, даже желательно в одном лишь фартуке. 

— Тыквенный латте, — парень прервал откровенно соблазнительную фантазию и громко поставил стаканчик на стойку. Бен оторвался от разглядывания его потрясающих скул и слегка пухлых губ. На фартуке даже обнаружился бейджик с именем, правда, «Хакс» мало подходило под это понятие. Машинально Бен потянулся за сахаром. 

— Вы попробуйте сначала, — Хакс смотрел насмешливо и, пожалуй, слегка с вызовом. Он ждал реакции Бена. Это не на шутку заводило, так что Соло нарочно высыпал в стаканчик сразу два пакетика. Отпив, он еле сдержал себя, чтобы не поморщиться на глазах у Хакса. Вышло действительно слишком приторно. 

— Ты не похож на баристу, — ливень за окном утихал, но покидать кофейню совсем не хотелось. 

— Правда, что ли? — Хакс даже бровью не повел. И все же то, как он сжимал кулаки на стойке, выдавало его с головой. Значит, Бен его точно зацепил, а такое Соло чуял за версту, спасибо некой внутренней силе и хорошо настроенному гей-радару. 

Бен отпил еще латте и облизнулся — беспроигрышный ход в его арсенале. Оставалось лишь поправить прядь волос, и этот парень его. 

— Уж слишком нелюбезный, — Бен надеялся, что голос не звучит совсем уж хрипло. Так быстро сдаваться он тоже не был намерен. Еще раз оценивающе осмотрев Хакса, он добавил: — Ты мог бы... стать генералом. 

То, как Хакс рассмеялся, душевно и как-то благодарно, было потрясающе. Бену понравилось, что Хакс умел не только хмуриться и варить кофе. Интересно, сколько у него еще талантов. Пожалуй, в этой поездке в Англию можно еще найти свои плюсы.

— Иди уже со своим латте, ливень закончился, — Хакс многозначительно указал подбородком на дверь. — Обычно мы обслуживаем только постоянных клиентов. 

А вот это пояснение было явно лишним, Хакс четко давал понять, что в список клиентов «Малой Медведицы» Бена не внесут. 

Он зло посмотрел на Хакса, кинул какую-то крупную купюру на стойку и забрал свою сумку. Лишь когда в спину прилетело: «Сдачу отдам завтра, сладкий мальчик, касса уже закрыта», Бен про себя улыбнулся. Завтра Хакс даст ему не только деньги. Это уж точно.


End file.
